Shizuka Minamoto
Shizuka Minamoto (源 静香), born May 8, 2001, is one of the main characters in the series, being the main female character. Appearance Shiuka's appearced has changed little over the years of the Doraemon franchise, she is thin, has a light skin color, black eyes and her hair is usually in a black color and tied up in short pigtails.In the 1973 anime, Shizuka is short, has brown hair, and in the episodes she appeared in, wore a short, pink dress, white socks, and red buckle shoes. Shizuka's brown hair was carried over in the 1979 anime and her appearance was mostly the same as before, except she is a little taller, and some of the episodes had her wearing different colored shoes. In many episodes, wore different outfits than her pink dress. In the 2005 anime, Shizuka's hair was changed to black to match the artwork in the manga, and mostly wore a shirt and a skirt, in some episodes she would wear a dress. In the recent movies, Shisuka has brown eyes. Overall, Shizuka's appearance has remained mostly the same over the years. 1973xuka.png|Shizuka in the 1973 anime Shizuka.png|Shizuka's 1979 anime artwork 1979oufit665.png|An expample of 1979 Shizuka wearing a different outfit other than her dress Shizukachan.png|Shizuka's current look, as seen in the 2005 anime Shizuka sad.png|Shizuka as she appears in the movies Personality Shizuka-chan (静香ちゃん) is a smart and kind neighborhood girl. She is unlike Nobita: being quick and very good at studying. Shizuka takes baths several times a day due to it being her passion. She cares for weaker people and neglected dolls. She wishes to be a nurse, or an airhostess when she grows up. The jobs all reflect her kind nature. She is also known for taking piano lessons so she can refuse to hang out with Nobita. Her true passions are sweet potatoes and the violin, in which her playing is as atrocious as Gian's singing. Shizuka has a split personality. There are scenes that show her sleeping and eating at the same time, stealing her mom's lipstick for her to play with, and slipping over a banana peel. Family Shizuka's mother is a kind woman. Shizuka's father appeared in only a few episodes, so not much is known about him. Shizuka's mother is shown in a few episodes telling Shizuka to have a bath or eat or go to her piano lessons. Relationships Nobi Nobita She loves Nobita more than any of her friends, but she gets angry when he looks at her bathing. She will marry him in the future, and their child's name will be Nobisuke Nobi. Gian Shizuka and Gian are friends, but Shizuka gets worried when Gian invites her to his music concerts along with her other friends. Suneo Honekawa Suneo and Shizuka are good friends. He invites Shizuka, Nobita, Gian, and sometimes Doraemon to his house and tries to ask them to come with him at trip (in which Nobita rarely gets a chance to come with them). Doraemon Shizuka often invites Doraemon and Nobita to taste the cakes and cookies she made, which taste very good. Sometimes she ask Doraemon to borrow his gadgets, which he happily agrees to do so. Dekisugi Dekisugi is a good friend of Shizuka. Shizuka often form a study group (in some terms, a study 'couple') with Dekisugi when she has problems with her homeworks. She occassionally invites Dekusgi as well as Nobita over to her house to taste her home-made baked desserts Trivia *Whenever she is described or dresses up as a bird, she is always a swan, which represents her beauty. *Shizuka resembles Yumeko from Ninja Hattori-kun and Meyoko from Kiteretsu. *In the orginal manga, Shizuka had black hair, but in the 1973 and 1979 anime, her hair was brown, her hair was changed back to black in the 2005 anime. *She loves Nobita, and he loves her, too. * Shizuka (しずか, シズカ?) is a Japanese word meaning "quiet" or "calm" (静か?). It is also a Japanese given name. * Her counterpart in Mirror World is tomboyish and rude. * In the early episodes of the 1979 anime, Shizuka adresses Nobita as "Nobita-kun" instead of "Nobita-san" * According to a side material, her parent named her Shizuka because they want her to grow up and be a proper lady. * In the American English manga, Shizuka's name isn't changed, but in the English anime dub, her name is changed to Sue. Category:Major Characters Category:Main Series Characters Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Good characters Category:Nobita Category:Main Characters Category:Female characters Category:Short movie Characters Category:Students Category:Humanoid Characters